


It's Electric (Lapdance 2.0)

by RedSkittleCure



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Basement Gerard Way, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Truth or Dare, very cliche plot devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: “Gerard. Truth or dare?”
Gerard fidgets nervously, quickly glancing at Frank, “Dare,” he says, trying and failing to convince himself that he didn’t just say it to impress Frank. 
Mikey smirks, “I dare you to give Frank a lap dance,” he says, completely straight faced, and a moment of silence passes before both Ray and Mikey start laughing raucously. Frank laughs uncomfortably, trying to discreetly shift because he’s half hard and getting harder at the thought of Gerard on his lap.
(The one where sweet lil' basement Gee gives Frank a lapdance)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sosleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosleepy/gifts).



> Sorry it took me so long to post this, it took me while to figure out how to write it. 
> 
> It's not great, but I tried ^-^
> 
> Title from Metallica.

Frank is sprawled out on his bed playing GTA 3 and idly daydreaming when Mikey calls him.

One hand gropes around on the bed until it lands on the phone, “Sup,” Frank answers, staring at the screen, stopping at a stoplight to steal a minivan.

“Have you ever played truth or dare?”

Frank blinks, pausing the game and sitting up, setting the controller down and crossing his legs under him as he answers slowly, “Yes. Why are you asking?”

“Gerard’s home.” is Mikey’s answer, like that actually answers all of Frank’s questions.

“Ookay? Still though, what about truth or dare?”

“Frank,” Mikey huffs, “just, look, put a pair of pants on-”

“How did you know I wasn’t wearing pants?!” Frank squawks.

“Because I know everything. Now put some pants on and come over in about fifteen minutes. And if Gerard asks, you’ve never played truth or dare. Got it?”

Frank glares at the paused screen, “I guess. Wait, why do I- are you seriously making me come over just to play truth or dare with you guys?”

There’s silence on the other end.

“Mikey, you better have a good reason to pull me away from being home alone on a Saturday,” Frank says, but he’s already standing up and rifling through his dresser for the pants that make his ass look great. Mikey had Frank on the hook when he said Gerard was home, but it’s not like he’ll actually tell Mikey that.

“Look, he’s been back for two days and he hasn’t come out of the basement until late at night when everyone’s asleep, and Frank, you’re pretty much the only person able to actually pull him out of the basement when he gets like this.”

Frank blushes, putting the phone down for a few seconds to pull on his pants. He picks it up again and heads over to his shoes, “Alright, alright, I’m about to leave,” he says, and then, feeling nice, “You had me when you said Gerard was back.”

Mikey laughs, “Yeah I know.”

Frank ties his shoe and hangs up, banging out of the house and into the crisp morning sun in an old t-shirt and tight pants.

 

****

 

The basement is dark and quiet, just how Gerard likes it, and he’s mid way through an old Spider-Man comic when Mikey slams the door open, letting in too much light.

“Augh!” Gerard cringes, covering his eyes, losing his place in the comic, “Mikey, what the hell?”

Mikey steps aside, letting Ray through the door, shutting it behind them, “Frank’s coming over,” he says, and proceeds to drag Ray behind him down the stairs, and into the only available seats in the room (which just so happen to be two bean bag chairs Mikey dug out of the closet a few weeks ago).

Gerard sits up, absentmindedly knocking the comic onto the floor, quickly running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look presentable, “Wait, really? When? Why?” he questions, stomach fluttering anxiously, “And why does that mean you’re down here?”

Mikey slouches down into his chair and gives Gerard a look, “When he gets here, we’re playing truth or dare.” he says, and when Gerard opens his mouth to argue, “We all wanted to hang out with you, and Frank’s never played truth or dare. Plus, I said so.”

Gerard shuts his mouth. Mikey’s word is essentially law, and it’s not like he’s _actually_ against the idea of playing truth or dare or hanging out with Frank or all of the above. Gerard’s been in love with Frank for years, there’s not a lot he’d be unwilling to do for and/or to him.

“When’s he gonna get here?” Gerard asks eagerly, mostly for lack of anything else to say.

Mikey glances up from his phone, “About three, two one, and-”

“Hey motherfuckers, hiding out in the basement are we?” Frank calls out, opening the door just enough to slip through.

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard grins, staring a little dreamily at Frank as he takes the stairs two at a time in a rush to get down, starting to get caught up in thoughts about kissing him.

Once he’s down, Frank does a quick scan of the room for available seating, and then glances at Gerard and is sidetracked by just how long it’s been since Frank’s actually seen him and just how hot he is in real life versus memories.

Mikey coughs, startling both Gerard and Frank out of their heart eyed stares; Frank blushes scarlet and lowers his eyes as he moves to sit down next to Gerard, missing the similar color appearing on Gerard’s cheeks.

Frank settles down close to him, close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off Gerard’s body and remember how cold Gerard keeps the basement. He shivers as the air conditioner kicks on and a burst of cool air hits him. Gerard glances at him, concerned, and wraps an arm around him, pulling Frank close to his side. 

Frank fights a brief internal battle before deciding, fuck it, and snuggling closer to Gerard until he’s got his head resting on Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s arm tightens around him. Frank smiles.

“Alright,” Mikey says, taking control, “Ray, truth or dare?”

“Uhm, truth, I guess,” Ray shrugs, shifting a little in his chair.

Mikey nods, pushing his glasses up a bit, “How long did you spend on your hair today?” he asks, grinning mischievously.

Ray rolls his eyes, “An hour, I think.”

Gerard laughs, and Ray glares at him, “Shut up, Mr. ‘I don’t know what a shower is’.”

“I know what a shower is,” Gerard says indignantly, taking his arm off Frank to cross his arms, “I just don’t see the point in doing it every day.”

“Or every other day,” Frank adds.

“Or every week,” Mikey says.

“Or every other week.”

“Or every two weeks.”

“Or every-”

“Enough! I do actually shower, you fuckers.” Gerard huffs, pouting as Mikey and Ray laugh. Frank pats his knee comfortingly. Gerard uncrosses his arms, putting his arm back around Frank.

“Okay, then, Gerard,” Ray starts, once he’s stopped laughing, “truth or dare?”

Gerard inwardly panics, “Truth,” he says, and immediately wants to smack himself, irrationally afraid Ray will make him confess his feelings for Frank.

“Is the real reason you came back that you needed to do laundry?” Ray asks, smirking when Gerard narrows his eyes at him.

It was _not_ the real reason, he just happened to have a lot of clothes that needed to be washed as well, okay.

“No,” Gerard states, daring anyone (Mikey) to challenge him.

Silence reigns for a few seconds, and then the air conditioner clicks on again and Frank leans even closer to him. Gerard shifts to accommodate him, catching Mikey’s eye and blushing at the unspoken ‘I told you so’ look Mikey gives him.

“Mikey, truth or dare?” Gerard asks, trying to shift attention off of him.

“Truth,” Mikey replies, rolling his eyes.

Frank whistles, “Damn, no one’s brave enough to go for a dare today? Looks like this shit is just Truth or Truth.”

Gerard and Mikey shrug, “Maybe someone’ll pick you next, and you can go for dare,” Mikey says, giving Frank a look Gerard can’t read.

“Alright, Mikey, who’s your celebrity man crush,” Gerard asks, smirking, quickly adding, “and you can’t say Brad Pitt.”

Mikey shifts in his seat, leaning back and adjusting his glasses before quickly muttering, “Justin Timberlake.”

Ray nods approvingly, “Nice,” he says, offering Mikey a high five. Mikey takes it before turning back to Frank and Gerard,

“Gerard. Truth or dare?”

Gerard fidgets nervously, quickly glancing at Frank, “Dare,” he says, trying and failing to convince himself that he didn’t just say it to impress Frank. 

Mikey smirks, “I dare you to give Frank a lap dance,” he says, completely straight faced, and a moment of silence passes before both Ray and Mikey start laughing raucously. Frank laughs uncomfortably, trying to discreetly shift because he’s half hard and getting harder at the thought of Gerard on his lap.

Gerard narrows his eyes, glaring at Mikey, and with a blush on his face, he stutters out a quick, “O-okay.”

Ray and Mikey freeze, staring at Gerard with equally wide eyes, “Wait, really?” Mikey asks, obviously taken aback.

“Really,” Gerard shrugs, squeezing Frank’s thigh before getting up and striding across the room to where his ipod is plugged into his speakers, “The closest thing I have to a lap dance song would be Closer by Nine Inch Nails,” he says, scrolling through his ipod. He glances up at Frank, “We could do, like, a slow Pantera song though?”

Frank rolls his eyes, “Yes, because This Love would be a great lap dance song,”

Gerard sighs, not willing to get into another fight about Vulgar Display of Power, “Fine, Closer it is than,” he says, and a few seconds later, the song starts to slide out of the speakers.

Frank swallows heavily. 

Mikey preemptively covers his eyes. Ray pats him on the back.

Gerard grins predatorily at Frank, and strides across the room, hips swaying to the beat of the music. He stops in front of Frank, runs a hand through his hair and turns around.

Frank has a grand total of two seconds to will his boner away before Gerard sits on his lap, grinding down and leaning back into Frank. He moves a hand back to twist into Frank’s hair and pull when he grinds back down a few times, and when the moan building up in the back of Frank’s throat almost comes out, Gerard’s hand is gone and he’s off Frank’s lap, standing in front of him, ass on display when he bends down, hands on his thighs, and all but _shakes it_ in front of Frank.

Frank nearly succumbs to the the temptation to grab it and squeeze when Gerard stands up, like he can read Frank’s mind, and turns around to face him. He moves so that he’s almost straddling Frank, knees planted beside Frank’s thighs.

Frank stares up at him with complete shock; Gerard grins and runs a hand through Frank’s hair, brushing his hair back in a tender gesture. He runs a thumb across Frank’s cheek and then grabs hold of Frank’s hand and fucking, fucking places it on his ass, squeezing his hand until Frank finally gets the message and he gets a handful of that wonderful ass and _squeezes_ , groaning when he feels Gerard shudder against him.

Gerard tosses his head back, pale neck on display, and grinds down onto Frank and sits there, hips still moving, before bouncing up a little and grinding back down, like he’s imagining he’s _riding Frank_ , and it’s so hot thinking about Gerard just fucking riding him that Frank nearly comes in his pants when Gerard bounces back up and grinds down harder, providing Frank with just the right amount of friction. 

Frank is desperately fighting the urge to grab onto Gerard with his other hand and just buck up into him, when the song ends and Pantera comes screaming out at them, startlingly Frank out of his internal conflict.

Gerard grins down at him, not moving from Frank’s lap when Ray helpfully turns off the ipod, choosing instead to run a gentle hand through Frank’s hair and tilt Frank’s head back just a bit.

Mikey uncovers his eyes and immediately covers them again.

“Ray,” he hisses, blindly reaching out until he hits Ray’s elbow, “come on, come on, there’s no way in hell I’m going to see even the _start_ of this.”

Ray nods, still a little awestruck, trying to think of where Gerard could have possibly hid that this whole time.

Mikey drags Ray behind him, making it completely out of the basement before looking up from the floor. He shuts the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

“Look at it this way,” Ray says as they make their way to Mikey’s room, “at least we won’t have to hear their bitching anymore.”

Mikey looks astoundingly at Ray, “Are you kidding? It’s only going to get worse.”

 

 

When Mikey shuts the door behind him, Frank can’t help but think he’s a traitor, but then all thoughts are wiped from his head when Gerard pulls experimentally on his hair, causing Frank to let out a strangled moan.

Gerard smiles softly, leaning down to gently nose down Frank’s cheek, tilting his head back.

“Gerard,” Frank mutters, staring up at him through half lidded eyes, “what?” He starts, only to be cut off by Gerard moving in and softly kissing him. Frank groans, moving his other hand up to tangle in Gerard’s hair.

Gerard runs his tongue across Frank’s bottom lip, tugging gently on Frank’s lip ring, moaning when Frank opens his mouth, tongue tangling with Gerard’s.

Gerard pulls back, tracing a line of open mouthed kisses down Frank’s neck, stopping to lick a stripe up the scorpion tattooed on his neck. Frank shudders, fingers tightening in Gerard’s hair, holding him in place as Gerard sucks a mark just below his ear.

“Frank,” Gerard pants, pulling back again, “Can I?” he asks.

Frank doesn’t really know what he’s asking, and frankly, he doesn’t care, “Yes,” he says, whining when Gerard gets up off his lap and moves to dig around in his nightstand. 

“Two seconds” Gerard says, shushing him with a wave of his hand, before slamming the drawer shut and knee walking back across the bed, settling back down on Frank’s lap.

Frank leans up, kissing Gerard, slow and sweet, grinning into it when Gerard drops what he was carrying next to Frank and moves to gently cup Frank’s jaw.

Gerard drops his hands to Frank’s chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Frank goes willingly, pausing momentarily to strip his shirt off, smiling when Gerard follows suit, allowing Frank to drink in his milky white, smooth skinned beauty. Gerard shifts, running his hands down Frank’s chest, stopping to palm over the bulge in Frank’s pants. 

Frank moans, lifting his hips to let Gerard tug his pants and boxers off. Gerard stops, staring wide eyed at Frank. “Your turn,” Frank says, sitting up to tug at Gerard’s belt, grinning as he slides it off and Gerard tucks his face into Frank’s neck, shifting to let Frank slide his pants off.

“No underwear?” Frank asks, pupils blown wide. 

Gerard shrugs, pulling back and hunching over defensively, “I may or may not have come back this early mostly because I have no clean laundry.”

Frank laughs, smoothing over Gerard’s wrinkled brow, “You totally cheated at truth or dare!” he teases, moving his hand down to pet Gerard’s thigh.

Gerard blushes and kisses Frank before moving back, “Is it still okay if I?”

“You can do whatever, baby,” Frank replies, still stroking Gerard’s inner thigh.

Gerard nods, “You’re gonna have to hold me steady, Frankie,” he says, reaching over and grabbing what Frank recognizes as lube.

“Oh holy fuck,” Frank gasps, hands gripping Gerard’s hips, watching intently as Gerard squirts it on three fingers and reaches back, moaning as he slips a finger in, rocking down gently.

“Frankie,” Gerard moans, slipping another finger in, crooking them in search of his prostate, a high pitched moan spilling out. Frank’s hands grip tighter, sure to leave bruises, “Okay,” Gerard pants, stopping to grab the condom he put down with the lube. 

He rips it open with his teeth and rolls it on, stroking Frank’s cock few times before pumping some more lube into his palm, warming it with his palm and lathering it on Frank.

“You don’t have to hold on anymore,” Gerard says, shifting to balance over Frank’s cock, placing both hands on Frank’s chest, fingers splayed wide.

Frank squeezes gently, not trusting himself to speak because at this point, he’s lucky he can remember his own _name_.

Gerard waits until Frank gives him a nod, and then he just fucking _sits_ , like he just couldn’t wait.

“Oh holy fuck, Gee, Gee, don’t move, or this will be over fast,” Frank groans, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will himself back from the edge.

Gerard nods, and waits, just fucking sitting on Frank’s cock, until Frank gives him the go ahead, and then he starts, bouncing up and down, back arching as he shifts to every thrust hits his prostate, moaning loud when Frank matches him, thrusting up every time Gerard bounces back down.

“F-fuck, oh god, fucking hell, Gee, baby,” Frank cries, panting heavily.

“Come for me, Frankie,” Gerard says, “Oh god, come on, I want to feel it,” he moans, and it’s enough to send Frank over the edge, and with a barely muffled shout, he comes so hard his vision blurs.

Faintly, he hears Gerard let out another high pitched moan, and comes all over Frank’s stomach, coating his tattoos.

Frank sits, basking in the afterglow, waiting for Gerard to lift off him and quickly disappear into the bathroom. He peels the condom off, ties it off, and tosses it into Gerard’s bedside trashcan, grinning widely when Gerard shuffles back out of the bathroom, clad only in a pair of sweats, clutching a wet washcloth.

Frank grabs it from Gerard’s hands, quickly wiping himself off and giving it back. Gerard turns and tosses it in the direction of his laundry pile before turning back to Frank, not meeting his eyes.

Frank moves, grabbing and pulling on his boxers, “Come here,” he says, gently tugging Gerard down onto the bed and cuddling up to him.

Gerard sighs, burying his nose in Frank’s hair. “Frankie,” he starts but doesn’t finish, and Frank gets it.

He lifts his head, looking into Gerard’s eyes, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he grins, planting a soft kiss to Gerard’s cheek.

Gerard ducks his head, “Me, uh, me too,” he blushes, “I’ve actually kind of been in love with you for forever.” he says, staring down at Frank’s thigh.

Frank can’t help the smile that splits his face. He tucks a hand under Gerard’s chin, making Gerard meet his eyes; Gerard stares at him, pretty eyes clouded with worry, and it stabs at Frank’s heart enough that his words die on his lips and he kisses Gerard instead, pulling back after a few seconds to smile.

“I’ve been in love with you for forever too,” Frank says, laughing at the disbelief that flashes across Gerard’s face, “So, baby, should we make this official? Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Gerard smiles wide, tiny teeth on display, “Yes I would. Would you like to be mine?”

Frank grins, “God yes. Now cuddle with me,” he says, pulling Gerard back down, laughing as Gerard curls an arm around him and plants a kiss on Frank’s head. Gerard sighs happily, cuddling Frank closer as sleep takes hold of them.

 

The End. :)

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was a bitch to write (in a good way!), so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://oceansofskittles.tumblr.com)! :))


End file.
